pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HeroBlast/Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Chapter 1: Past
(So since RPs are being posted now, I thought I might start posting my RPs too.) It was a day after Darkella's defeat, Della and Jason were already sent on their first mission. Caroline is near the door to Dodeca's study, waiting for Dodeca herself to begin questioning her on how much of a threat Teddy could pose. Meanwhile, Screech is with Zula and Thumbnail is wandering in the gardens. Thumbnail eventually sees the place Teddy had set up for his marriage with Dodeca, seeing this only embitters him further. Zula: What's the matter, are you hungry? Dodeca eventually calls Caroline into her study. Caroline then walks into the study, she sits and avoids eye contact. Caroline: This all happened right under our noses... I still can't believe this, I just keep hoping this is all a bad dream... Screech: *begins speaking in a mix-matched voice of various sounds he's heard over his lifetime* I've heard Teddy's voice all my life, but what left here seemed a few decibels off, another trick from the Shadow Woman? Dodeca: To think this was hapening all along. He was just so... lost. Zula was a bit thrown off. Zula: Who's the Shadow Woman? Caroline: I didn't want him joining because I thought he'd be the next you, Dodeca, but I was afraid of him being the next Vanessa... Screech: The Shadow Woman, the one Teddy aligned himself with. Dodeca: The next Vanessa? I highly doubt he could become that... she sighs. Dodeca: I could be much worse than we could imagine. Zula: I don't understand. Do you mean Dodeca...? Screech: The brown-haired woman. Caroline: I just... *Breaks down to tears* Dodeca tries to comfort her. Dodeca: Caroline, this is surely a rough pattch for him... He needs time away to learn and recover. And possibly start anew. Zula: Oh... her. Caroline: I know, but what if he's beyond recovery? Screech: But what will this mean, master? Meanwhile in the Shiran Realms, King Teddy is walking into a private room with another Teddy preparing weapons and equipment. Kign Teddy: I'm holding my end of the deal, Teddy, there's a Port Statue waiting for you. Teddy: I'm surprised you still decided tot do this... Evil Teddy. Evil Teddy: This place... I was meant to be here, but you can't rely upon my darkness anymore. Teddy: I know. Dodeca: You just have to believe and hold to the hope that he'll return to normal. Zula: Darkella has fled and gone into hiding. Who knows if she's prowling around or still trying to influence him. I doubtr it though. Caroline: I only hope so... What can I do in his absence? Teddy then leaves. Evil Teddy, for the first time, feels satisfied. Dodeca: Caroline... We've seen the lives of individuals poisoned by darkness, be it the League of Lust or others. I believe we should work harder than ever to work towards the rehabilitation of those who have been afflicted. She reflects on several individuals she's known who have had their lives ruined. Caroline: *pauses* I guess I should finally speak up? Dodeca: Indeed. Not only for Teddy's sake, but for many others. By doing this, you're showing that you're a survivor, and you'd stop at nothing to prevent more tradegies form happening! Caroline: *smiles* Thank you, Dodeca, sincerely. Dodeca: It's my pleasure, Caroline. can't help but wonder how the Knight Corps is responding to this.. Let's check on the others. Caroline: I'll be schedling a press conference later. Let's go. Dodeca: We will be attending it. She begins walking. Zula just sat, back against a tree. Strawbella was not far off, practicing her Star MAce. Tifani and Angelo were chatting in the den and Loren was looking at a fountain. Caroline: Silence already told me that the Knight Corps is already going into a schism over this. *looks at Dodeca* Oh! I'm sorry, you don't know who Silence is! *looks down* He was a friend of Max's... We know what really happened, the public story is that you killed Max, but the unofficial story was... A flashback the occurs, with Caroline wounded and on the ground as Dodeca and Max were swinging their swords at each other. She was about to scream as Max was about to pull a dagger to stab Dodeca with, but then blood suddenly shot out of the side of Max's head! Max falls, then Caroline could hear Silence screaming at what he had done... In the flashback Dodeca gasps in shock at what happended. Dodeca: Who did this...!? Caroline then falls unconscious... Caroline is just standong there in reality, drifting off in the flashback. Dodeca: Caroline... Are you saying that on that fateful night... Silence ''was the one who killed him and fled? Caroline: *returns to reality* Yes, Silence kept telling himself from that day on on he was performing a mercy killing for Max. He's never forgiven himself. Dodeca: I've never heard his side of the story... Will he be at the conference later? Caroline: He's a satellite member of Ares Squad, the same Strike Squad that Max and Teddy served in. Until that day, I never knew he even ''existed! Dodeca: I didn't know he existed PERIOD! Caroline: Yeah. I think I can hear the apprentices. Dodeca goes to the garden to see what they're up to. Caroline accompanies Dodeca. However, the apprentices do not know that something is watching them... (Well that's chapter 1 of the core RP!) Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes. Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Teddy Ursa Tie-in. Part 1. (Some parts have been edited to provide clarity and fluidity.) At he Order is struggling with a variety of new threats, Teddy is elsewhere. He is now back on Earth and is attempting to hde away from the world. He goes into the wilderness and attempts to live his life in loneliness and obscurity. He finds an abandoned cabin in the woods and decdides to set up his new home there, unknowingly walking amongst a group of outcasts and misfits. A snakewoman and a guy were in the cabin??? Teddy's eyes widen! Teddy: A guy... And a mutated Lust Enchantress by the looks of it! I can't let them catch me! Teddy then turns and tries to sneak away from the area, trying not to alert both the man and the snake woman. Teddy is walking away, until he halts and looks at the two. He began to feel really bad for them, especially the snake woman. However, Teddy knew that if he stayed, they vould try to kill him. So he returns to walking away. But conflicted, Teddy stops again, thinking his own life. Vanessa and Darkella have reuined it and now he had fallen out of the world's favor. He begins to think that no one would miss him if those two had noticed him. Ultimately, Teddy decides against it, but when he walks, he accidentally snaps a twig! ???: What was that? An intruder? The two occupants have been alerted. Teddy tries to run form the cabin! He couldn't imagine what they'd do to him if they grabbed him... The two appeared to be after him, the sound of slithering accompanied by the sounds of foot steps. Something shadowy seemed to have grabbed Teddy. Teddy: What the...!? Teddy grabs his gun to defend himself! ???: Don't bother resisting, intruder! The snake like woman tried to jump, fangs bared! The teen beside her also jumped forward! Teddy grabs his gun and tries to fire upon them! He didn't want to do this, but it had to be that way... The woamn is shot at, her body seemingly melting into a dark liquid! The male on the other hand, evaded. seemingly running into a shadow. Teddy had gotten sickened at this, but he keeps firing, trying to cover his escape attempt! It seems that the coast is clear, the exit is within reach. Teddy tries to escape! Suddenly the snake woman reappears from the ground, blocking the exit! ???: Now, I don't let prey slip away that easily! You're dead meat! (Part 2 will be soon.) Category:Blog posts Category:Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Related